Slower than a Gun
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Ein kleiner Schicksaalsschlag für Brian und Justin Ich bin halt einfach gemein.


**Slower than a Gun**

Lächelnd lag ich im Bett und sah zur Decke. In meinen Armen lag Brian. Es war wieder einer dieser Nächte nach dem Babylon, welche mich glücklich machte und mich spüren ließ, dass Brian mich auch brauchte.  
Ich war mir meinen Gefühlen sehr sicher, doch was Brian dachte oder fühlte, dass wusste ich nicht. Ein leises Seufzen glitt über meine Lippen, während ich meinen Blick zum schlafenden Brian gleiten lasse.  
Vorsichtig gebe ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn um ihn nicht zu wecken. Bald war es an der Zeit aufzustehen und wie jeden Tag in die Schule zu gehen. Etwas auf was ich dankend verzichten konnte.  
Ja, für mich war es mittlerweile zu einer Qual geworden in die Schule zu gehen, aber dennoch versuchte ich weiterhin tapfer durchzuhalten um allen zu zeigen, dass ich nicht gewillt war aufzugeben.

„Justin... verdammt, schwing endlich deinen Hintern aus meinem Bett!" Hörte ich eine altbekannte Stimme rufen und öffnete gequält die Augen. Ich sah zum Wecker und saß im nächsten Moment senkrecht im Bett. „Fuck.", murmelte ich nur und strand auf.  
So wie Gott mich schuf, lief ich nun ins Bad und stellte mich sofort unter die Dusche. Brian beobachtete mich durch den Spiegel, während er sich rasierte.  
„Na endlich von den Toten erwacht?", fragte er grinsend und ich verdrehte nur die Augen.  
So wie es aussah war ich noch einmal eingenickt. „Ach sei ruhig...", murmelte ich und streckte mein Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl zu und genoss einfach die Wärme, welche mich umhüllte.  
Nachdem ich mir die Haare gewaschen hatte und den Rest des Duschgels abgewaschen hatte, stieg ich aus der Dusche und griff nach einem Handtuch, mit welchem ich mir die Haare ein wenig trocken rubbelte.  
Ich nahm ein wenig Rasierschaum und verteilte ihn in meinem Gesicht, nachdem ich fertig war.  
„Und, fertig für die Schule?", fragte Brian mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und ich seufzte nur, antwortete aber nicht. Nachdem Brian mit dem rasieren fertig war, nahm ich den Rasierer und rasierte mich.  
Als ich fertig war, lief ich aus dem Bad und zog mich in windes Eile an. „Komm du endlich.", hörte ich Brian und ich schlüpfte schnell in meine Schuhe. „Ja... bin doch schon da!", rief ich und ging zu Brian an die Tür, fuhr mit ihm runter und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Ich sah Brian an und er hob die Augenbrauen. „Erheb deinen Arsch und steig endlich aus.", sagte er und ich verdrehte nur die Augen. „Wann sehen wir uns?", fragte ich und wollte einfach nur Zeit raus schinden um nicht aussteigen zu müssen. „Heute Abend im Babylon?", fragte ich weiter und Brian sah sichtlich genervt aus. „Wenn ich da bin, dann sehen wir uns.", sagte er nur und sah mich mit einem Blick an, welcher mich verstehen ließ, dass ich nun endgültig aussteigen sollte.

„Justin!", hörte ich jemanden rufen und drehte mich um. Lächelnd lief mir Daphne entgegen. „Hey, wie geht es dir? Hab Brian gerade wegfahren gesehen.", sagte sie und hakte sich bei mir ein. „Hmm, ganz gut.", antwortete ich und betrat mit ihr die Schule und lief zu meinem Spint. Als ich diesen sah, traf mich der Schlag. Um mich herum standen die Leute und kicherten. ‚Justin lutscht Schwänze!', stand dick und fett auf meinem Spind.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Chris Hopps, wie er grinsend an die Wand gelehnt so dastand. „Hey... ganz ruhig...", hörte ich Daphne von der Seite sagen und ich nickte. Langsam ging ich auf meinen Spind zu und öffnete diesen. Er war aufgebrochen und irgendwie schwante mir schon schlimmes. Auf all meinen Sachen waren irgendwelche Ausdrücke geschrieben und als ich mein Jackett aus dem Spind nahm, sah ich das hinten das etwas mit Sprühfarbe drauf geschrieben war.  
„Seht mal... das passende Jackett für unseren Schwuli! Eine Richtige Aufforderung: „Lass mich deinen Sch lutschen!".", sagte Chris Hops lachend und nun war es zuviel des guten.  
Ich rannte auf Chris zu und holte mit meiner Faust aus, schlug ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Halt dein Maul! Wer hat sich denn von mir einen runterholen lassen, warst das nicht du?", schrie ich wütend und jeder starrte uns entsetzt an. Chris holte aus und schlug mich zurück. „Das wirst du büßen du schwule Ratte, glaub mir. Du bist dran!", schrie er und verschwand.

Ich betrat Brians Apartment und schmiss meinen Rucksack in die Ecke. Seufzend tapste ich zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus diesem. „Anscheinend keinen guten Tag gehabt.", hörte ich plötzlich hinter mir und drehte mich erschrocken um. „Quatsch...", murmelte ich nur und setzte die Flasche Wasser an, trank ein paar Schlücke. „Sicher?", hörte ich Brian nur fragen, antwortete aber nicht darauf. Ich wollte mich nicht andauernd über jedes Wehwehchen bei ihm ausheulen.  
„Sieh mich an, Justin!", hörte ich ihn nun etwas lauter sagen und drehte mich vorsichtig um. „Hast du eigentlich schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut?", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich einen leichten Schmerz verspürte, während er mit seinem Daumen über den Knochen unter meinem Auge strich. „Du hast da was...", murmelte er nur. „Geh ins Bad und ich mache dir solange einen Eisbeutel fertig.", sagte er und ich nickte nur stumm.  
schnellen schrittes lief ich ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. „Toll...", murmelte ich, als ich mein blaues Auge erblickte. Ich sah Brian hinter mir stehen. Er reichte mir den Eisbeutel und ich nahm diesen dankend an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und umarmte mich, während ich mir den Eisbeutel auf die blaue Stelle hielt.  
„Ach nichts von Bedeutung.", sagte ich nur und seufzte. „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Brian und beäugte mich skeptisch durch den Spiegel. Ich nickte nur, doch ich war mir nicht bewusste, dass dies anscheinend doch von Bedeutung gewesen war. Ich hätte es Brian lieber erzählen sollen.

Eine Nacht im Babylon. Eine Nacht die Unbeschreiblich ist. Eine Nacht, die ich niemals vergessen werde.

„Komm tanz mit uns Justin!", rief Emmett und nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen und im nächsten Moment stand ich schon mit Emmett auf der Tanzfläche. Ich hatte gerade einmal fünf Minuten mit Emmett getanzt, als ich von ihm weg gezogen wurde und mich nun in Brians Armen befand. „Dieser Sunnyboy gehört mir!", hörte ich Brian nur zu Emmett sagen, welcher mit einem Grinsen zurück zur Bar ging.  
Ich tanzte noch lange mit Brian, bevor ich wieder zur Bar zurück kehrte und mir dort etwas erfrischendes gönnte. „Ich bin gleich zurück.", hörte ich Brian noch sagen, bevor er verschwand. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte mich an die Bar, sah zur tanzenden Menge, bis mich jemand an der Schulter antippte.  
„Hey, bist du Justin?", hörte ich den jenigen fragen und nickte nur auf seine Frage. Er kam mir nicht bekannt vor, doch es war ja normal von fremden Leuten im Babylon angesprochen zu werden. „Diesem Brian ist etwas passiert, er ist draußen. Er sagte ich soll dich sofort holen!", sagte der Fremde und kurz nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte, war ich schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Brian?", rief ich und sah mich hecktisch um. Wo zum Teufel war Brian? Ich lief einige Schritte, bis ich hörte, dass mich jemand rief. Ich drehte mich um. „Brian, da bist-"  
Ich hörte einen lauten Knall und spürte dann einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. „Verreck Schwuchtel!", hörte ich nur eine altbekannte Stimme zischen, bevor ich auf die Knie sank und ich in ein tiefes Schwarz gezogen wurde.

„Brian, draußen ist etwas passiert! Ein Krankenwagen steht vor dem Club.", sagte ein Angestellter des Babylons zu Brian, welcher sich sofort umdrehte und zum Ausgang des Babylons eilte.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", rief Brian und drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse, welche sich angesammelt hatte. „Irgendein Irrer hat auf einen Jungen geschossen.", hörte man jemanden sagen. Brian hatte nun an den letzten Leuten vorbei gedrängt, als er ihn sah.  
„JUSTIN!", rief er erschrocken und stürzte sofort zu Justin, welcher bewusstlos auf einer Liege der Sanitäter lag. „Doc, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Brian und nahm Justins Hand in seine. „Er wurde angeschossen. Linke Brust. Wir können noch nichts genaues sagen.", sagte er und sie schoben Justin in den Krankenwagen. „Kann ich mit?", fragte Brian und der Arzt sah ihn an, nickte aber dann und Brian stieg in den Krankenwagen hinzu, nahm wieder Justins Hand in seine.

Brian versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er versuchte seine Tränen zu stoppen. Wie viele Stunden er nun schon dort saß und weinte, wusste er nicht, Brian wusste nur, dass die Operation viel zu lange dauerte.  
Emmett und Ted waren schon gegangen und nur noch Michael saß neben ihm und hatte seinen Arm um Brians Schultern gelegt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Brian. Er wird sicher durchkommen.", sagte Michael mit gedämpfter Stimme, doch Brian wollte von all dem nichts hören. „Lass mich einfach alleine.", flüsterte er leise und sollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er immer noch weinte.  
„Okay dann... dann gehe ich mal... wenn was ist oder du mich brauchst, ruf einfach an, egal um welche Zeit!", sagte Michael noch, bevor er sich erhob und nun das Krankenhaus verließ, doch Brian realisierte dies alles nicht wirklich. Wieder war er kurz davor IHN zu verlieren und das war die größte Qual für ihn.

„Sir? Wollen sie nicht etwas essen gehen?", fragte eine Schwester und legte eine Hand auf Brians Schulter. Wie lange saß er schon hier? Er wusste es schon gar nicht mehr, denn auf seine Uhr hatte er nicht geschaut. Um wie viel Uhr war Justin denn ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden? „Miss, seit wann... seit wann bin ich... ist er...", flüsterte Brian heißer, brach aber dann ab. Die Schwester sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Mr..." „Kinney", sagte Brian. „Also Mr. Kinney... sie sind schon seit 5 Stunden hier. Wir haben mittlerweile schon 7 Uhr morgens.", sagte die Schwester und lächelte Brian an. „Gehen sie doch kurz in die Caféteria und trinken sie einen Kaffee oder essen sie etwas.", sagte sie fürsorglich, doch Brian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss auf ihn warten, ich kann nicht... was ist wenn er aufwacht?", flüsterte er und sah nun zu Justin, drückte dessen Hand leicht. Es sah aus als würde er schlafen. Wie ein Engel. Ein Lächeln schlich über Brians Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie Justin sich damals als Engel verkleidet hatte.  
„Okay Mr. Kinney, dann bringe ich ihnen einen Kaffee und ein Brötchen. Was wollen sie denn haben, denn Sie müssen etwas essen.", sagte die Frau lächelnd und Brian wand nur ungern jetzt sein Kopf von Justin ab. „Schwarzer Kaffee... Brötchen... ich habe keinen Hunger.", murmelte Brian. Die Schwester seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der wievielte Tag war es nun eigentlich das Brian an Justins Bett wachte? Brian selbst wusste es nicht, doch Michael, welcher des Öfteren kam um Justin zu besuchen, wusste das Justin nun schon 3 Wochen im Koma lag und Brian Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett war. Er schlief sogar hier.  
Es war schrecklich Brian so zu sehen. Noch nie hatte jemand Brian so gesehen, selbst sein bester Freund Michael nicht. Sogar Justins Mutter war erstaunt darüber und diesmal machte sie ihm auch keine Vorwürfe mehr.  
„Hey Brian. Ich habe dir frische Sachen mitgebracht.", sagte Michael und legte eine Stofftasche mit Brians Anziehsachen auf einen der Besucherstühle. „Ich wollte dir die Sachen nur noch schnell vor Besucherschluss vorbei bringen." Brian sah Michael an. „Danke...", murmelte er leise und sah dann wieder zu Justin. „Okay... dann- dann gehe ich mal.", sagte Michael noch, bevor er verschwand.  
Brian seufzte leise, während er Justin beobachtete. „Justin... bitte wach endlich auf. Ich- ich...", er brach ab, konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da das Schluchzen, welches seiner Kehle entrann, ihn daran hinderte.  
Plötzlich spürte Brian einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand, „B-brian?", hörte man plötzlich ein leises Flüstern die Stille durchbrechen.

Ich hörte jemanden. Jemanden der mich rief und mich brauchte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen, sah jedoch erst verschwommen. Ich blinzelte einige male und konnte dann endlich klar sehen. „B-brian?", flüsterte ich leise, denn ich wusste nicht wer da saß, drückte dessen Hand trotzdem. „Justin?", wurde ungläubig nachgefragt. „Ja...", flüsterte ich mit schwacher Stimme. „Du bist endlich wach... i-ich bins Brian.", sagte er hecktisch und wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht. „W-wie geht es dir?", fragte er nach und beugte sich über mich, sah mir tief in die Augen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme, denn dies war nicht Brians Bett, nein... dies schien ein Krankenhaus zu sein.

„Sie können wieder rein, wir haben ihn fertig untersucht.", sagte der Arzt und lächelte Brian aufmunternd zu, welcher dann vorsichtig mein Zimmer betrat. „Hey...", flüsterte ich und sah zu ihm. „Komm her.", sagte ich, nachdem Brian sich anscheinend nicht zu trauen schien zu mir zu kommen. Langsam lief Brian auf mich zu. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen, da ein strechender Schmerz durch meine Brust drang. „Hey hey... nicht, bleib liegen!", rief Brian hecktisch und kam auf mich zu, legte mich vorsichtig wieder zurück. „Pass doch auf deine Wunde auf.", murmelte Brian. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. „Küss mich...", forderte ich liebevoll flüsternd und Brian kam lächelnd meiner Bitte nach.  
Nachdem sich unsere Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten, sah ich Brian in die Augen. Ich wollte Antworten, die anscheinen nur Brian mir momentan geben konnte. „Was ist passiert und wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier?", fragte ich Brian und ich hörte wie er leise seufzte.  
„Was genau passiert ist weiß ich nicht... ich weiß nur, dass plötzlich einer meiner Mitarbeiter zu mir kam und meinte draußen sei die Polizei und ein Krankenwagen. Natürlich bin ich schnell raus gegangen und ich hörte nur wie jemand sagte, dass irgendein Irrer einen Jungen angeschossen hat. Als ich dich dann plötzlich dort liegen sah... verdammt... a-auf jeden Fall du-" Brian brach kurz ab um nach Fassung zu ringen. „Du liegst schon seit 3 Wochen hier. Und na ja... du bist erst vorhin aufgewacht. Deine Operation verlief gut, doch wir mussten halt nur hoffen, dass du danach auch..." „Ist okay Brian... rede nicht weiter. Die Hauptsache ist, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist.", sagte ich lächelnd und nahm Brians Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich Brian...", hauchte ich ihm leise entgegen und sah ihm an das er ein wenig unruhig wurde. „Justin ich-" „Schon gut Brian... du musst nichts sagen... ich weiß." „Nein Justin... weißt du nicht... mir ist so einiges klar geworden. Ich will so was nicht noch ein weiteres mal durchleben... verdammt...", sagte Brian und sah kurz zur Seite.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Justin.", murmelte Brian leise und sah mich wieder an. „Ich liebe dich..." Und mit diesen Worten beugte sich Brian wieder zu mich und küsste mich.

Zwei Wochen später wurde Justin aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Er zog nun endgültig mit Brian zusammen. Chris Hops wurde festgenommen. Diesmal kam er nicht nur mir Sozialstunden davon...

Ende


End file.
